I Will Find You
by DreamingPioneer
Summary: Lewis is in search of his father, Jack Napier. A man who ran out on him and his abusive mother years ago. Lewis must search all of Gotham to try and find him. What could go wrong?
1. The Journey Begins

**Author's Note: So here's a new Fan Fiction! It has a boy as a main character! From what I've read on here, you don't get a lot of original characters that are boys. It's always girls! Girls, girls, girls! It's annoying! Even I've done it! XP**

**So anyway enjoy! And don't forget to review! XD**

**I Will Find You**

**The Journey Begins**

"GET DOWN HERE YOU BASTARD!" screamed that all-too-familiar voice.

"Hang on Mother! I'll be down in a second!" I yelled back whilst lazily gathering all my school books into my school bag. I walked down the stairs toward the hungover woman.

"You were ages!" she snapped, "We're running low on money, you need to get another job, your current one isn't paying enough!" she grumbled.

"Why don't you get a job? And fix your own damn money problems?" I said through gritted teeth. She always expected me to do the work, whilst she lays on her ass and drinks.

"You live here too right? So you have to pay money to live here?" She spat.

"I pay all of it!" I pointed out.

"No you don't! What about benefits huh? They're not from you, don't act so dramatic," she scoffed and walked passed me to go upstairs.

"I'm dramatic? Yeah, I throw wine bottles, drink at 8 in the morning, smoke 6 packs of cigarettes a day and yell at my own son... oh wait no, that's you!" I shouted.

"How dare you talk to me like that, I'm your mother!" she stamped her foot to the ground.

"Maybe you should start acting like one then," I snarled,"I bet Dad would get a job and solve the money problems," I mumbled as I pulled my school bag onto my shoulder.

"What did you say?" she furiously asked as she stood at the top of the stairs.

"Nothing..." I looked away from her and started to head toward the door in front of me, but then a glass wine bottle suddenly flew past my head and smashed against the wall that I was facing.

"DON'T YOU EVER MENTION HIM AGAIN!" she screamed, I instantly turned around to face this crazy woman.

"Why can't I! I never even knew him! I know he'd be a better parent then you will EVER be!" I yelled.

"Your father doesn't care about you, he left us for nothing! Everyday I see him in you... it sickens me." She snarled. I knew the story, she has said it a thousand times, this would just be a thousand and one. She hates him, and just because I'm his son, she punishes me everyday.

"Well you know what they always say. Like father like son..." she stated through gritted teeth.

"Maybe he left because you are impossible. I mean look at you, greasy hair, bags under your eyes, short tempered," I looked at the glass on the floor from the smashed bottle, "Really short tempered... Ever think it was you? Maybe you repulsed him, drove him away... because you disgust me..." I growled.

She screamed at me and grabbed another bottle laying by her feet. She threw it with such force that I almost didn't get out of the way in time.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screeched.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" I yelled back, I left the house and slammed the front door.

...

"Wow, you're mum is known to go off on one but to go that far! She's crazy!" scoffed Sam, my friend. I've known him since primary school. He's lived in New York all of his life, I moved here when I was 3.

"I know, she is really starting to piss me off," I growled, as I took a bite out of my sandwich I had just bought from the school canteen.

"Dude, you should tell someone about how violent she can get," Sam exclaimed just before he dove into his packet of crisps. Sam was a tall skinny boy, he worked out a lot, I don't know where he found the time!

"Don't worry, I can handle it. I have a plan," I smirked.

"A plan?" he said with his mouth full, I looked at him with the most serious expression I could conjure up, so he would know that I wasn't joking.

"I'm going to find my dad," I grinned, I couldn't help but grin. Immediately after I said that, Lewis choked on his crisps.

"What?" he coughed.

"I have it all planned out..." I begun.

"But Lewis, you don't know where he is, you don't know what he's like... You don't even know his name," Sam stated.

"Actually, I know his name, it was on my birth certificate. His name is Jack Napier," I explained as I ran my hand through my dark blond hair.

"There are thousands of Jack Napier's in the world..." he sighed.

"Yes but there are only a few in Gotham City," I smiled.

"Gotham City? Why would he be there?" Sam leaned back on his chair.

"He might not be there but it's a start. When he ran out on us, we were living in Gotham. If he's moved then maybe some kind of record will tell me." I felt pretty confident that I could find him.

"Gotham is a pretty weird place... The crime is like 10 times worse than New York," Sam leaned in closer and spoke quietly, "And the actual criminals are even worse too, they are proper nut jobs! I heard there's a human crocodile that eats people there! Also there's a guy made out of clay! Then there's someone with half a face missing..." He looked shocked, so did I.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"I don't know. But these people are crazy, they dress up as well like... who was she... Catwoman," How does Sam know more about Gotham than me, I lived there! I have never heard of any of these criminals.

"Catwoman? What does she do? Claw people to death?" I joked, Sam chuckled.

"I don't know, who else was there... oh yeah! There was this guy who dressed up as a clown... I can't remember his name, he named himself after one of the deck of cards... Ace? King?" he pondered.

"Queen? Sounds terrifying," I sarcastically said.

"That's not even the worse part! There's another guy who dresses up, but he's a hero! Well vigilante... What was his name... Rat Man? Cat Man? Bat Man?... Batman! That's the one!" Sam sounded rather excited about the crime ridden city. "Anyway... Alright, say there were records of this Jack Napier guy there. How do you expect to get there to get them? Your mum would never let you go! And don't forget about money..." Why was Sam being so negative about this?

"I'm 18, I can do what I like, she doesn't control me anymore," I grumbled then I suddenly smiled, "And money? I have a job that pays, I've been saving up for ages!" I cheered.

"You've got this all figured out haven't you?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," I nodded.

"And I know you... once you want something, you're not going to let it go," Sam was acting so serious... it was strange.

"No I won't let it go," I smirked.

"Then I'm coming with you," he smiled.

"What?" my smirk was washed away.

"Well someone has to look out for you. You may keep your eye on the prize but you do stupid things to get to it," he laughed, "Plus I'm sick of school, I need an adventure!" he cheered.

"You can't just drop out of school!" I explained.

"You're doing it!" he pointed out.

"Yes but I'm failing all my lessons anyway, there's no point of me staying here," It's true, no matter how hard I tried I just kept getting low grades or even fail grades... it was rather humiliating.

"Well hello! I'm failing in all my lessons too! My Geography teacher said to not bother coming back to her lesson!" he laughed. He was rather laid back about failing school... it was rather odd, but that's Sam.

"What about your Dad?" I asked. Sam only had his dad since his mother passed away a few years back from cancer. And unfortunately his Dad took her death so hard, he began drinking which led to aimlessly beating Sam... I guess that's why Sam works out, so he can fight him off.

"He's... not going to miss me..." Sam mumbled, his tone had completely changed.

"We could be gone for ages. I don't know how long it will take to find my dad..." I explained.

"The longer the better," Sam smiled.

"Well that's it then... I guess we're doing this!" I couldn't believe it! My plan was set into motion, I was going to find my dad! I was going to find Jack Napier!

Yes I don't know what he's like, I don't really remember him, I was rather young. But he can't be as bad as my mum... I can't wait to get away from that crazy witch.

Maybe he's rich! Maybe he's got a huge house! I can't wait to find him!

Maybe I can finally have a happy, normal life...

**Soooo what do you think? Tell me in a review please, it won't take long! Pretty Please! XS**


	2. A Riddle Behind Bars

**Author's Note: Heehee I can't wait for this story to get into motion.**

**A Riddle Behind Bars**

"Only a few minutes now!" Sam cheered as he shoved me awake. I quickly sat up, we were on the train to Gotham. We had been here for 3 hours, it was boring. I looked out the window, tall buildings zoomed passed, it looked liked New York...

"_We will soon be arriving in Gotham City..._" announced the speaker by our seats. Yep... definitely Gotham City.

"Finally..." I groaned as I stretched my tired body out.

"Oh cheer up Lewis, you're the one who wanted to come here in the first place," Sam nudged me whilst playing his GameBoy.

"I know... it's just... maybe I should have told my mum I was leaving, rather than just leaving a letter," I frowned.

"Oh please! She doesn't deserve a proper goodbye. That witch made your life hell," Sam yelled.

"Say it any louder, I don't think the people on the back row, in the other train heard you," I whispered.

"Oh relax! I didn't even leave a note for my dad!" He laughed. I scoffed at him and continued to look out the window.

"Where do you think we should start first?" Sam asked, pulling me away from the window once more.

"The Police Station, they might be able to help us," I smiled. I hope they can, I hope they'll lead us straight to him.

"Yes yes yes! DIE!" Sam yelled at his GameBoy. I looked around and saw people staring at us, I slouched down in my seat and hid my face from their staring eyes.

…

"Ok so which way to the Police Station?" I asked as we walked out of the Train Station.

"Hmm," Sam said while looking down one side of the street then down the other, "That way!" He pointed down the street.

"How do you know?" I asked as I followed where his finger was pointing.

"I don't! But a walk would be great! That train was so cramped, I swear there should have been a law against how close some of those people got to me," he jokingly shivered, I laughed at his humour.

We decided to just go with it, we walked through the streets of Gotham hoping to find the Police Station. So far... nothing, all we came across were tall business buildings. This city seemed relatively nice, the streets were clean, the traffic wasn't too moody but... something seemed... wrong? Out of place? We walked by many people, I looked at some of them as I passed them. Something was in their eyes... fear?

"Are you getting a sense that something is wrong?" I whispered to Sam as we walked.

"No," he shrugged, "If there was something wrong, got to remember that this city lives off the criminals. They come out almost everyday..." we weaved through the crowds.

"So the people here are scared of them?" I asked as I dodged incoming suitcases from self-centred businessmen.

"Probably!" Sam scoffed, "Oh look! There it is!" He cheered. Across the street and a couple buildings down stood Gotham Police Station. "And people say men need directions! We got here just fine without them," Sam laughed, I instantly smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for!" I encouraged as I burst into a run towards the building.

"Hey wait up!" Called Sam as he ran after me.

When I got into the Station I slowed my pace to a walk, I heard Sam coming up behind me.

"Jesus man, warn me next time we're going to run across traffic," he panted.

"Sorry, I'm going to talk to the front desk," I said in a trance as I looked around the station's front room. I walked up to the desk, but no one was there.

"Excuse me?" I leaned over the desk a bit to see if anyone was around, "Hello?" I looked back at Sam who did an exaggerated shrug.

"Oh hi, sorry we didn't hear you! It's really hectic here, the Joker has hit another Bank..." said a woman who just appeared behind the desk. She had a friendly face yet it was rather intimidating because she was a cop.

"Erm... who?" I asked, who on earth was "The Joker", they sound like a joke. She looked at me blankly.

"Jesus, where have you been for the last 7 years?" she questioned.

"I'm not from around here," I admitted.

"Oh... so what can I do for you? I'm Ramirez by the way," She raised her hand over the desk in an attempt to shake my hand. I obliged and shook her hand.

"Me and my friend," I pointed to Sam, he foolishly waved like a child, "Er... we're looking for someone who was last seen in Gotham," I explained. She nodded her head.

"Right, what's their name?" she asked.

"Jack Napier," she typed into the computer, she was a fast typer.

"Hmmm the line seems to be busy... If you come with me then I can try my computer at the back. It's far better then this receptionist computer," she pointed to the door.

"Yeah ok," I nodded.

Me and Sam followed her to the back room. When we got there we were amazed, neither one of us have seen the area where policemen work. Everyone was running around frantically and phones were ringing off the hook.

"My desk is back here," she then stopped, I almost crashed into her and Sam almost crashed into me, "And... don't talk to the prisoners..." she quietly said. Me and Sam nervously looked at each other then simultaneously nodded at Ramirez.

We walked into another room, this one was different to the one we were just in. The walls were grey and clearly made of concrete, oh and not to mention there were several jail cells standing proud in the centre on the room. I swallowed a lump that had suddenly appeared in my throat. The people in the cell looked... rough. Apart from one person who stood out among the rest. He was wearing a clean cut green suit that was smothered with black question marks, his hat hair was brunette... he probably had a hat too. I noticed him just staring at me with a sly smirk on his face. I gave a look as if to say "what are you looking at?" then looked away and ignored him, even though I was pretty sure he was still staring at me.

"Here we are," Ramirez smiled as she sat down at her desk.

"Your desk is in here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, well someone has to keep an eye on them," Ramirez looked over at the criminals, "Alright, so Jack Napier..." She typed his name into the database. I looked over to Sam, I could hardly control my excitement.

"Oh..." Ramirez simple said, right then all my excitement washed away.

"What?" I asked.

"Erm... I don't know how to tell you this but Jack Napier is... missing. It says here he has been missing for 8 years." She explained. I felt utter terror wrap around me.

"Now what are we going to do?" Sam asked me, while I was having my little panic attack.

"Well..." Ramirez begun.

"Ramirez! Someone is on the phone for you! Something about your mother..." called another policemen.

"Erm... I'll be right back," she quickly said and ran out of the room. I just stared at the ground.

"You alright?" Sam asked as he pulled me away from my thoughts, "What are we going to do now?" he asked again.

"I don't know," I quietly said as I turned around, ready to leave.

"Ahem!" Called the green suited man from his cell, "I believe I can be of assistance," He smiled.

"How?" Sam called back.

"No... She said not to talk to them," I whispered.

"He might be able to help us!" Sam argued, then he walked up to the guys cell. "Do you know Jack Napier?" he asked him.

"You need to find someone, your vision is hazy

I'm the one to go to,

Before you go crazy,

Yet even then, I am the knight,

That'll shape your narrow minds

to live as right.

What Am I?"

He recited. Me and Sam looked at each other and did the same thing... we burst out laughing.

"What the heck was that!" Sam mocked.

"That, my dear boy, was a riddle. One that you must solve because it... might help you find this Jack person," he smiled.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"Nope, it doesn't ring a bell," he leaned against the bars.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I am the Riddler!" He announced.

"Oh... that's why you used the riddle," I pointed out.

"Pretty lame riddle," Sam laughed, "Even I can do a better one then that!" He cleared his throat. "I am white when I'm dirty and black when I'm clean... What am I?" Sam sounded proud of himself. I was stumped, I had no idea what the answer was.

"A Chalkboard," The Riddler simply stated.

"How did you do that! Man you must have already heard that one! Ok one more..." Sam cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Sam, we have to go," I moaned as I dragged him into the other room where we had come from. We walked passed Ramirez who was still side tracked by the phone call.

"Don't we have to wait for her?" Sam asked confused.

"All she'll do is try and call our parents," I snapped. I pulled him outside to the busy streets.

"Well that was pointless," Sam sighed. We started walking with the crowds, we didn't know where we were going. I looked over to Sam.

"Not necessarily," I corrected.

"Come on Lewis, the man has been missing for 8 years! He could be anywhere! In another city? In another Country?... 6 feet under ground...?" Sam carefully said.

"What did that Riddle guy say? You need to find someone, your vision is hazy. I'm the one to go to, before you go crazy. Yet even then, I am the knight that'll shape your narrow minds to live as right." I remembered.

"Yeah but what is it?" Sam shrugged.

"Ok lets think this through. I'm the one to go to, before you go crazy... before you go crazy... crazy?" I thought hard. What has something to do with going crazy? "Can you think of anything that has something to do with going crazy?" I asked. Sam acted a thinking face.

"Erm... well therapists talk to people who have problems... Maybe he was saying we have to find someone?" We walked into a park, so we could think clearer.

"But he said what am I? Not who am I?... but I guess therapists can go with what am I..." We sat down on a wooden bench, next to a metal bin. "I don't know, it doesn't sound right..." I sighed. Sam looked around, then his attention was drawn to the bin. He swiftly grabbed something out of it.

"Sam? What are you doing?" I looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"Look!" He exclaimed, I looked at what he was holding... a newspaper?

"THE JOKER BREAKS OUT OF ARKHAM ASYLUM" the front page read.

"Whose the Joker?" I asked.

"Who cares? Look at the second part!" He smiled, he was so excited.

"Arkham Asylum?" I read unconvinced.

"Exactly! You go there when you go crazy and look! Arkham Asylum is in the Narrows! That'll shape your **narrow **minds!" Sam cheered. He has a point...

"It could be that...Yeah! We have to go there!" I started to get excited.

"What, now?" Sam asked confused.

"Yes! Now!" I grinned. "Let's go!" I cheered as I ran out of the park.

"Hey wait up Lewis!" Sam moaned as he chased after me. We ran down the street, passed the crowds of people and across the roads.

"Wait!" I suddenly stopped, Sam crashed into me.

"What!" He groaned.

"How do we get there?" We looked at each other blankly...

…

**Ok! I think we're there! Lets get this party started! **

**Hey! Do me a solid and review! Thankies! XD**


	3. Did You Hear Something?

**Author's Note: Ahhh EXAMS! Mighhhhttt be a little slow at getting chapters up! But once the exams are over, I'll be back! Hell Yeah! XP**

**Did You Hear Something?**

"No," lazily said the man at the desk.

"Come on, he might be on your system!" Sam tried to persuade. After hours of asking for directions and getting lost a lot we finally found Arkham Asylum. It gave a really creepy eerie feeling, I didn't like being here.

"We can't just hand out information on patients to anyone," the guy sluggishly informed.

"But we aren't just anyone! The guy we're looking for is his dad!" Sam exclaimed as he pointed to me. The guys grey eyes snapped on to me, it made me feel even more uneasy.

"Related or not, no information is to be distributed." He snapped.

"But it's important! Sam demanded.

"No informa..." The guy started.

"God!" Sam yelled and turned to me. "It's no use," he sighed. I looked at him, then thought.

"Can we talk to a doctor?" I asked the grumpy guy. He looked at me with an unamused look on his face.

"No." He simply said.

...

"Well that was a waste of time!" Sam moaned as we walked out of Arkham.

"Not necessarily," I smirked. The huge metal gates slammed closed behind us.

"What do you mean?" Sam looked at me with confusion smeared on his face.

"The guy said they can't hand out information on patients to anyone... he said patients. That must mean that Jack Napier must be a patient there!" I explained happily.

"Er... isn't that a bad thing?" Sam asked.

"No, we're getting closer to finding him!" I grinned. "I bet there's a folder in there that has all his information!" I looked back at the Asylum. "But how do we get it?" I questioned myself.

"Hold it! You want to steal from that place!" Sam sounded surprised. "One! That's against the law! Two! We're not allowed any further than that front desk! And three! Have you seen the security around that place! As if we're just going to waltz in, steal a patients folder and waltz back out unharmed." He had a point... I looked passed the Asylum onto the open murky sea. Why did they build a place to hold crazy people next to the sea, it's not like they would enjoy the view. Then my eyes wondered on to something... some very large pipes going into Arkham, coming from Gotham?

"Hey Sam, what's that?" I asked pointing to the pipes.

"Erm... I don't know, it's probably the sewer line," he shrugged. My huge grin came back. "What? What are you smiling about?" Sam looked slightly worried yet curious. I looked at him with hope filled in my eyes.

…

"Down here! It's down here!" I called as I pushed some branches away to reveal a large metal door. It had turned to night, it had taken us a long time to find this door!

"I'm coming!" Sam called back as several cars rushed by him with their lights beaming. He climbed down the side of the road, it was only a small slope. "Why they'd put an entrance to the sewers next to a motorway I don't know!" He yelled, it was rather loud here with the bundles of cars zooming passed us.

"Help me with the door!" I commanded as I tried to pull the door toward me. Sam grabbed the handle too and tugged at the door with me. Slowly we heard the door creak open.

"Just a little further!" I huffed. When the door was wide open we dropped it down, it created a loud thud as it hit the grass. We both tried to catch ours breaths, our panting echoed down the dark vertical tunnel that had laid behind the door. I looked down the tunnel. There was a rusty ladder fading into the darkness.

"Do you want to go first?" Sam asked whilst staring at the pitch black tunnel.

"Why? Are you scared?" I mocked.

"No! Fine! I'll go first!" Sam insisted.

"Be my guest," I laughed. Sam stood in front of the entrance, looked down it one last time then turned to me.

"You'll be right behind me right?" He nervously asked. I nodded. He took a deep breath and started to lower himself down the ladder. I followed.

"I can't see a thing!" I announced as I climbed down the ladder.

"Will this help?" Sam stopped climbing down and looked through his rucksack. I however continued climbing down, my foot landed on his head. "Hey, watch it!" Sam called.

"Sorry," I tried to hold back a laugh. Suddenly there was light. "What's that?" I exclaimed.

"My torch," Sam proudly said as we continued down.

"Why did you bring a torch?" I asked.

"You never know when you might need one! Good thing I brought it," Sam's cockiness was slightly annoying.

There was a light splash.

"Oh god! It's in my shoes!" Sam squealed. I jumped down too, the sewer water filled my shoes, I wanted to throw up. Then the strong stench of it all slapped me in the face. It smelled like rotten eggs mixed with dirty nappies and curry.

"God it stinks!" I moaned as I held my nose.

"I can't smell anything?" Sam looked as me like I was crazy.

"That's because it smells like your room! You're probably used to it!" I groaned, he laughed. We walked down the sewers, lifting our legs so we could make it through the thick sewage water. Sam shone the torches light in the direction we were going, the water looked green, the walls looked slimy and the smell was really bad.

After what felt like miles of walking and hours of pointless Eye-Spy games something happened. There was a slight rumble, the water rippled.

"Did you hear something?" I asked.

"No?" Sam simply said, "So come on, I spy with my little eye something beginning with S!" Sam smiled. Then the rumble was louder... the floor shook.

"There! Did you feel that!" I stopped walking.

"I did..." Sam stopped too. Then the tunnel echoed with low heavy breathing... we both looked behind us, Sam shone his light to where the sound was coming from. The breathing turned to growls. We couldn't see anything! The water suddenly turned into small waves, as if something big was moving in it... toward us! The floor was shaking more erratically, as if the thing was... running!

"RUN SAM!" I yelled as I started to run down the sewer, Sam quickly followed. We could hear it gaining on us!

"WHAT IS IT!" Sam wailed.

"It's about time for a little snack," a low husk voice answered as the splashes of water became louder and more closely timed. It was gaining on us!

"RUN LEWIS RUN!" Sam shrieked.

"I'M TRYING!" I called, Sam was getting further away in front of me, I pumped my legs as fast as I could but it was no use! I could feel the breath of whatever was behind me! Whilst running I looked back and saw... deep rough scales... embedded with dirt... and... blood. I looked up. Teeth!... huge blooded teeth! I let out a scream of fright as I pushed myself to run faster.

"LEWIS! THE LADDER ON THE LEFT!" Sam yelled. I looked to my left, there was the torches light! And the ladder! I sprinted toward it, jumped on it and climbed up.

"Almost there!" Sam encouraged as he held out his hand. I tried reaching for it but something with great force grabbed my legs!

"IT'S GOT ME!" I cried, Sam leaned over more and grabbed my arms and pulled me up. But the thing was pulling me down! GOD it hurt!

"IT'S NOT LETTING GO!" I exclaimed as tears started to well up in my eyes. I could feel it's claw drag down my back. I let out a scream of pain. "JUST LET ME GO! IT'S NOT LETTING GO!" I bellowed.

"I'm not letting go!" Sam said through gritted teeth as he pulled harder. He used one hand to grab something from his bag, I couldn't see what it was. He threw it down the ladder, I heard it hit the creature then splash into the water. It was soon followed by a roar. A sudden zap shocked me, again and again! The creature let go, Sam pulled me up with great strength. As soon as I was up he closed the hatch and laid back down panting.

"Are you alright?" he breathed. I laid on my front in shock, a tear fell down my face. "Lewis?" Sam sat up and rested his hand on my back. I gasped at the sudden pain, rolled over and sat up.

"My back!" I hissed. He leaned over to look at my back, I heard him gasp at the sight.

"Your shirts ripped, there's a long claw mark down your back. We need to get you cleaned up," Sam explained. I rested my head in my hands.

"What was that! What did you do!" I ignored what he said.

"I have no clue what it was... But I threw my Gameboy at it, I think it electrocuted it..." Sam shrugged, that would explain the sudden zapping I felt. "I left the game on... What? I was at a part I couldn't save!" Sam defended.

"Thank you!" I weakly smiled, I was shaking from the whole experience.

"You owe me a new Gameboy!" Sam joked. I laughed.

"It came from down here!" I voice called. Immediately after Sam and I were pulled into reality, where were we! The room was full of pipes, some were smoking, the walls were made of grey bricks and I could hear water running.

"Quick hide!" Sam whispered. I frantically looked for a place to hide, but everything was out in the open. "Here!" he whispered again, I looked over, Sam had pulled open a grate. He jumped inside and crawled out the way. I jumped in after and closed it. It was an air vent. A group of men dressed in white ran in.

"It came from here!" One of the guys said. "It sounded like screaming," the men searched around the area. One of them look at the hatch.

"You know it might have been another victim of Killer Crocs, that hatch leads right to the sewers," he pointed out.

"Killer Croc? Well who ever it was is dead now!" Another one joked, they all agreed and left the room. After we were sure they were gone we came out the vent.

"Killer Croc? Is that what that thing was?" Sam asked quietly.

"I don't know, I saw rough skin, and it had claws and teeth!" I remembered.

"No way! It might have been that crocodile that eats humans! Wow! We met that thing!" Sam was thrilled.

"Yeah... And I never want to 'meet' it again," I said unamused, "So where are we?" I changed the subject.

"Didn't you see what those guys were wearing? They were wearing Arkham uniforms! It said Arkham Asylum on the chest pocket! We're in Arkham Asylum!" Sam cheered. Well that was lucky...

"Great! Now all we need to do is find that folder!" I smiled, trying to ignore the pain on my back.

"And find you some bandages and a new shirt..." Sam looked me up and down. "Now lets go and explore!" He grinned. We walked down the piped corridor and out the area, I wonder how we're going to find Jack Napier's folder in this huge place...

**Heehee! OMG I hate Killer Croc! He scares the Bejesus out of me!**

**Anyway tell me what you think! Do you like?**

**Thanks for reading, I'll put the next chapter up soon! : )**


	4. Should I Fear The Past?

**Authors Note: SORRYYYY! I just got writers block for AGES! But the story continues! So voila! =D**

**Should I FEAR The Past?**

"I look like I'm one of the inmates here," I looked down at the orange buttoned up t-shirt I was wearing, since my original shirt got ripped by that crocodile freak.

"I know! It suits you!" Sam mocked. "Just think, some crazy nut job wore that shirt!" Why was Sam so excited by that?

"Yeah I feel so privileged," I sarcastically laughed. "I wonder who it belongs to..." I looked at the number that was stitched to the chest. "4 4 7 9..." I read out loud.

"Oh relax, it was the only one that fit you," Sam said as we walked down a corridor. "The others were either too big, too covered in blood or too female," he moaned. I laughed quietly, Sam joined in.

"How do you know where you're going?" I asked Sam who was leading the way down these murky corridors.

"I don't," Sam whispered, "That's the fun of it, it's all a mystery!" he smirked.

"It won't be fun if we get caught. When I said break in, I meant going through the vents or something. Not walking around in clear sight." I moaned.

"Oh relax, we're staying clear of the people working night shift..." he pulled me back around a corner. I looked at him with a 'get off of me' look, he ignored it and pointed to the ceiling, "and of the security cameras," he whispered. Attached to the ceiling was a camera moving from left to right. It had just missed us.

"Good eye, I didn't see that one," I thanked.

"Let's go this way," Sam said, I followed.

We quietly walked down the corridor. Being in an insane asylum was creepy enough but being in one at night was even freakier, I didn't expect it to be this freaky. Suddenly something caught my eye.

"Sam look!" his head snapped to the direction I was pointing to, "Dr Jonathan Crane's Office, " I read out loud "That's the first doctor's office I've seen all night. Maybe there are some files in there, or a computer!" I grinned. Sam tried the door, it was locked.

"Can you pick a lock?" he asked.

"Yes I can," I felt proud of myself for that.

"Since when?" Sam laughed.

"My mum would sometimes lock me out of the house, so I taught myself to pick locks so I could get back in. It beats sitting outside in the cold, waiting for her to let me back in." I explained. A sudden sadness washed over me, those horrible memories, but I pushed those feelings back as quick as they came. I kneeled on the floor and took out a paper-clip from my bag.

"Yeah you just happened to have that?" Sam mocked.

"Hey, this is my school bg as well, sorry if some of the stationary is still in there," I laughed.

After a few minutes of moving the paper clip around the keyhole, I heard the sweet sound of the door clicking. I pushed the door knob down. The grey door obeyed my orders and opened smoothly.

"And voila," I announced. Sam gave me a slow sarcastic applaud.

"Come on," I chuckled as I entered the room, Sam followed. The room wasn't very big, it was a box room. A desk sat in the middle of the office, a chair sat behind it facing us. There was a grey filing cabinet to the right of the door sitting next to a tall fake plant.

"Look a computer!" Sam pointed out, "I'll go on that, you look in those files," he ordered.

"Fine," I jokingly moaned as I walked over to the cabinet, surprisingly there was no lock on them. I opened the first draw.

"How to make Hallucinations?" Sam read the computer screen, "This Crane guy is a little weird," he ignored the open window and started looking through the Documents saved on the computer.

"These files are of patients, but I can't find Napier in the Ns," I explained as I continued going through the files.

"Maybe Jonathan Crane wasn't ever Jack Napier's doctor," Sam reassured.

"Maybe..." I faded off as I opened the third draw. There were more patient files but it was a whole different section, the alphabet for their last names started again. I searched through the folders, A B D F... N! Napier!

"I got it!" I called. Sam looked up from the computer screen with a shocked face.

"Seriously!" he asked as he jumped off the chair and ran to me. I lifted the file out, it was really light.

"It's kinda thin..." I said, I expected it to be thicker, like some of the other folders. I slowly opened it, hoping there would be a picture of him inside. My hope quickly disintegrated as all I could see were words, graphs and blacked out parts.

"It's just test results for some kind of health check," I announced. I quickly skimmed through the documents until I came across a hand written one.

"Check this out. _Napier suffers from manic state of depression w__ith delusions of grandeur, an__d likely an anti social personalty disorder..._" I read to Sam.

"Well that doesn't sound good," Sam stared at the document. I flipped through some pages.

"Wait! What's that!" Sam pointed to one of the pages. It was a table with dates within it, and some hand written information next to each date.

"It looks like a time line," I analysed.

"A time line for what?" Sam questioned. I looked at the last entry on the page.

"A time line of Jacks stay here..." I sadly answered. "Look..." I pointed to the last entry.

"_The night after Napier's breakdown, Napier escaped Arkham Asylum. Killing 3 guards in the process..._" Sam read slowly. He looked over to me.

"He killed 3 people..." I mumbled whilst still staring at that entry.

"Look Lewis, we better get out of here, we don't want to get caught in here," Sam tried to pull me out of my sudden sadness.

"We'll take this with us," I announced.

"I don't think that's a good idea. If they realize that folder is missing, that guard will remember we were asking about Jack the same day it was taken. Not to mention if the police get involved, they also know we are looking for him... I'd put it back." Sam explained as he headed toward the door. I looked over to him, then back at the folder.

"Fine." I sighed as I put the folder back in the cabinet. I walked out the door, Sam patted me on the shoulder and followed.

We slowly walked down the corridor, I was staring at the floor. He killed 3 people, how could he kill 3 people? But that was 8 years ago... he has probably changed! I bet he feels guilty about it... I bet he's a better man now.

"So what now?" Sam quietly asked as he scanned the area for security cameras. I thought for a second.

"I bet there are newspaper articles about his escape, maybe it will give us some information about where he was heading or something." I tried to be happy, my dad is a good man. Sam stopped walking and stood still. I looked over at him with confusion smeared on my face.

"Lewis... After all this, do you really want to find this guy? I mean he went to an insane asylum! He's killed people!... I don't think that is the kind of person that even should be a dad..." Sam slowing tried to persuade me. I could see he was sad about what we've found out.

"But it's been 8 years, he might have changed by now!" I reassured with a forced smile.

"He escaped Arkham, he wasn't cured. He disappeared before he could be... Plus he has been missing for years... He's been out there on his own, unwell. He could only get worse..." Sam was serious, he's never serious. I closed my eyes and let out a loud sigh. He was right...

"You're right" I breathed.

"So what now?" He asked again. I looked at him and tried to find my words.

"We go home," I looked to the floor again.

"Boy my dad is going to flip when we get back." Sam sighed, we started walking again.

"My mum is going to be pissed... drunk and angry," I scoffed, Sam chuckled .

"Well at least we found stuff out about your dad. You would have always been wondering what he was like, now you know." Sam said.

"Yeah..." I mumbled. "Would the train station be open at this time?" I changed the subject, we should get home soon, we don't really have anywhere to sleep tonight.

"Of course it will be, it's Gotham," Sam laughed.

…

"They're not moving," I whispered to Sam who had his eyes fixed on a patrolling guard. We were kneeling behind a huge pipe that ran across the room. A sign we passed earlier said we were in Intensive Treatment, which means the really messed up people are in here.

"Just wait," Sam quietly snapped back. Man if we get caught we'll be sent to prison or something, breaking and entering is a criminal offence! I looked over to Sam, he looked calm, that was slightly reassuring. The night guard wandered up a 3 step metal staircase to enter a slightly raised office.

"Now," I whispered to Sam, he nodded. We both stood up but still bent over to reduce our heights. Luckily this room wasn't well lit, it was rather dark in here. We tiptoed across the room, the office was in full view, as were we, but the guard looked like he was checking some electrical panels.

"Hurry," Sam ordered. This was all very frightening but in a way, it was exciting too! "Oh no..." Sam pulled me out of my excitement. I followed to where he was looking... At the guard? Who was... facing us! He stared at us for a second then his gazed moved on to me. His eyes widened.

"We have a patient escaping, it's patient 4479!" He yelled into a radio that he grabbed from his belt.

"Run!" I yelled at Sam as I sprinted across the room. As we ran away, I heard the guard talking into the radio as he chased us.

"_Patient 4479 already escaped!" _The radio buzzed. Patient 4479? I'm wearing a patients clothing! Oh crap! They think he's me!

"Well he's here in uniform! He has someone with him. I'm pursuing them now!" He reported. Suddenly loud alarms went off all around us. Red lights were flashing on the ceiling. We ran into a huge room that had 2 floors in sight, the walls were just dirty white tiles, the smell of blood filled my nostrils. Hospital looking beds were scattered around the room, the sheets were not made and stained with blood, x-rays and other tools used by doctors were placed on desks. Two more guards burst through the double doors ahead.

"Lewis!" Sam called, "Up there!" He pointed. I looked up to the second floor, 3 huge windows were up there. I looked at him with hope, then looked over at a nicely place ladder going up to the second floor.

"Come on!" A burst of adrenaline increased my speed as I sped to the ladder, I leaped onto the ladder and glided up with ease, Sam did the same. When I was on the second floor, I rushed to the window. Sam knocked the ladder over. The guards ran toward a staircase that went up here as well on the other side of the room. I frantically searched for a lock for the windows, so we could open them. But there wasn't any!

"You can't open the windows!" I announced.

"It's a prisons, you can't open windows," Sam quickly corrected me, as he turned to see the guards entering the second floor, 3 more had appeared on the first floor and were also making their way up here. I searched the area with my eyes.

"Here!" I yelled, I leaped to a nearby blood stained chair and swiftly picked it up. The guards were getting closer. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I commanded. Sam jumped out the way just as I threw the chair at the window with as much of my strength that I could conger up. The foggy window smashed with great ease. We rushed to the broken window, ready to jump out. A guard grabbed Sam by the arm and yanked him away from the escape.

"Sam!" I called as I fell out the window. Grass was below me, I fell silently. That room was on the second floor of the building, but that room had another floor within it. I was falling from a three story height. As I collided with grass and broken glass, I rolled myself to relieve some the force. I hissed at the glass that slashed my skin, but I forced myself to stand up and look back up at the window.

"SAM!" I desperately called out. There was silence... only the alarm echoed through the air.

Suddenly I heard a cry, a low cry. It wasn't Sam's voice but it was coming from up there. Then a silhouette appeared, it jumped down from the window and landed clumsily on the grass.

"Sam?" I cautiously asked as I kept my distance. The figure slowly stood up and showed me his face.

"Run." He smiled, I smiled back. It was Sam.

He ran passed me, I looked ahead to see where he was running to, it was a dock, since Arkham was next to the waters. Several guards burst through the front doors of Intensive Treatment, that pulled me out of my standing still as I burst into a run and followed Sam.

"How did you get away?" I yelled to Sam as my blood was pumping through my legs.

"My dad has grabbed me many times! Guess I should thank him for that, I've learned how to fight for myself," he panted as we got closer to the docks.

The air suddenly swept up from underneath us as we plunged into the murky waters. The taste of pollution filled my mouth as we collided with the cold wet sting. We immediately started swimming, we weren't professional swimmers but we knew enough to get us moving. Thanks to that short cut through the windows, we had a very nice head start away from the guards. Sam looked at me with a grin on his face as we swam toward Gotham.

"That was a close one!" He laughed.

**REVIEW! I know I don't deserve it, after ages of silence but I promise to be quicker if you just tell me what you think so far! = )**

**And btw the Joker is in the next one ; )**


	5. Patient 4479

**Author's Note: I changed the last chapter near the end sooo check that out! Anywho enjoy! = )**

**Patient 4 4 7 9**

"Two tickets to New York please, one way," Sam leaned closer to the microphone in front of the glass window. I stood next to him facing the opposite direction, just staring at the crowds of people minding their own business. I was still wearing patient 4479's uniform but we had 'borrowed' someone's navy trench coat to cover it up. It was just laying there on one of the park benches, while the owner went into the bushes to take a leak.

"Have a pleasant trip," politely smiled the women behind the glass. Sam placed one of the tickets in my hand.

"Lets go sit down," he said. According to the ticket the next train was at 11.30pm, we had 20 minutes still. We sat down in the area of benches, rows and rows of slightly cushioned chairs sat attached to the floor.

"Well that was a quick adventure," Sam jokingly sighed. I sat there in silence staring at my shoes, Sam leaned forwards to look face to face at me. "It's probably for the best that you didn't find him," I looked up at him.

"Why?" I breathed.

"Because he sounds even worse than your mum. At least your mum has never murdered anyone." he explained as he looked around to see if there was anyone listening in.

"Yeah... She just drinks and yells and is just one more bottle throw away to smashing my head open. I'm telling you Sam, she is getting more violent... and faster," I grumbled.

"We'll figure something out," he smiled, "But first you owe me a new GameBoy," he joked. I laughed and grinned at him.

"You're obsessed with that thing," I shook my head, jokingly disapproving.

"Well I..." Sam bluntly stopped as an explosion went off behind the glass windows on the other side of the room. We both stood up and watched in horror, as the glass of the 8 windows smashed across the marble floor, the explosion consumed the people working behind it and screams filled the station.

There was a second of just fire, no other sounds could be heard. Until everyone were put in sync and started screaming and running around like lunatics.

"Lewis!" Sam yelled over the screams, trying to get me to run too. I was looking at the main doors, the place everyone was eventually running to. Something wasn't right...

Immediately after that thought, a shotgun went off. Everyone stopped dead in there tracks and stared at the source of the sound, the front doors... The doors now had shot gun shell holes pierced in them, one person fell to the floor as they too got hit. I held my breath as, like everyone else, stared intently at the doors.

They suddenly burst open, broad men in creepy clown masks entered the room holding rifles... But wait... that was shotgun fire? Not a rifle gun fire...

"Good evening ladies and gentleme**n**! There will be some... uh.. delay with the trains tonigh**t**," Grinned a face that looked impossible.

"A clown?" Whispered Sam, I heard no hint of fright in his voice, he was actually trying to hold back a laugh. Yes a clown... a clown with a carved face... and worn off dirty face paint... and green greasy hair... and a shotgun! Everything was silent as the fire burned in the background.

"You all are going to be part of a little...uh... experimen**t**," the man giggled excitedly. His giggle made he crack a smile, I looked around the room, the fear slapped on peoples faces were confusing me. Why are they scared? Yes this guy has guns and a big explosion in the background... but he doesn't seem to scare me... or Sam.

"Are we being threatened by a clown?" I whispered to Sam. He looked at me and tried to hold back a laugh.

"The guns are all probably filled with water," he quietly laughed. I tried to hold back my laughter.

"They probably all got out of a really small car too," I grinned. And with that we burst out laughing. The clown snapped his head to us, we immediately shut up but in a more guilty little school boy way. The man slowly walked over to us.

"I haven't even crac**ked** a joke ye**t**," he glared at us. Something about this man didn't scare me.

"Well sorry if we're not frozen with fear, but clowns are funny," I heard myself say. He looked at me up and down, then looked at Sam but then back to me. I stared right at him, I showed no fear... I had no fear, I think he knew this.

"Teenagers these days," he scoffed, "Let me... uh.. ask you something," he reached into his purple pocket as he stepped closer to me. I saw a flash of light reflect off what came out of his pocket, a sudden realisation made me gasp just as the clown grabbed the back on my head and rested the knife against my cheek. "Do you want to know how I got these scars?" He said quietly in my ear, then licked his scars. I looked down to his scars, they were gruesome, something you would only see in the horror movies. He grinned then took a breath to start his answer but something caught his eye. Everyone remained silent.

He was looking at my coat, he slowly moved the knife from my cheek down to my collar bone. Using the knife he lifted the coat so he could see the top underneath... the top underneath! It's the Arkham one! Oh please don't think I came from there.

"4. 4. 7. 9... Why are you wearing my... uh unifor**m**?" He looked me in the eyes once more. His uniform? He's Patient 4479? He let go of my head and stepped back.

"You two aren't from around here are you?" he asked as he waved his pocket knife around. I looked behind me to Sam then back at the clown.

"No, we were going home tonight," I answered.

"And what... uh.. business do you have in Gotha**m**?" He asked loudly, as if he was making sure everyone could hear us.

"Well... we... er..." I managed to say, what am I suppose to say? It's none of his business!

"We were searching for his father," Sam finally spoke. The clown looked over at Sam and smirked.

"He speaks," his gaze fell to me again, "And why are you wearing tha**t**?" He pointed to the orange uniform top. "I'm pretty sure my clothes aren't in all the stores," He suddenly burst out laughing, me and Sam jumped. What kind of laugh was that! That was loud! And... just weird!

"We got them from Arkham..." Sam hesitatingly said, I looked at Sam with a 'shut up' look on my face.

"Yes I can see tha**t**," the clown calmed down, "Question is, what were **you** doing there?" he pointed the knife at me.

"I was looking for my father... he apparently went there," I mumbled. I didn't want to tell him but things change when you have a knife in your face.

"Ohhhh, what's his name? Maybe I know him!" he said excitedly. I paused for a second... should I tell him my father's name?

"Jack Napier," Sam called out. The man's face went all serious in seconds. That was odd, I stared at him intently. He straightened up and licked his scars again.

"What's your names?" he grinned. Should I really tell someone who clearly isn't right in the head our names?

"I'm Sam and he's Lewis," Sam said signalling himself and me. The man looked me up and down once more then scoffed.

"Gents, move out," he called to his henchmen without looking away from me.

"But boss?" One of the brutes questioned, the clown swiftly turned to him and whipped out his shotgun and shot him. People in the room screamed but knew not to move. The henchman fell down dead, blood gushed onto the floor. I stared at the corpse with wide eyes, until the clown turned back to me. We stared at each other for a second, he chuckled and walked away, out of the front doors, the henchmen followed.

When it was certain he wasn't coming back, everyone in the room looked around at each other, uncertain what to do. But the first person ran out of the building, signalling everyone else to do the same.

"We should get out too!" Sam said, urging me to move.

"Why did you tell him our names?" I asked with a slightly annoyed tone in my voice.

"Lewis, the man had a gun, a knife and many other henchman with more guns! What was I suppose to do?" Sam argued. I guess he's right.

"Did you see his reaction when you said Jack Napier?" We started walking out with the crowds, "He went all serious, then tried to hide it. I think he knows him..." I explained.

"Great! So Jack went insane, killed 3 people and is best buds with a psychotic clown," Sam sarcastically cheered.

"He knows him... Maybe he can tell us where he is!" We were outside, there were policemen all around. We quickly left the scene considering I was still in Arkham uniform. We walked down an alley.

"Let me get this straight, you want to find the clown. The person who just had a knife to your face and who shot that guy with ease..."

"Who knows my father..." I corrected. Sam let out a sigh of frustration and turned away from me. "I'm going to find him, with or without your help." I announced. Sam turned back around with a smile.

"Well we're not getting out of here any time soon, so what the hell, why not," he patted my shoulder. "Plus I can't leave you here, you know nothing about Gotham. For example, I overheard one of the people talking, that clown was the Joker." Sam explained.

"The Joker?... Oooo frightening!" I laughed.

"He is, I've heard of the clown, I had just forgot his name. The Joker is feared by all of Gotham, he's smart, insane and unpredictable. We have to be careful if we're going after him." Sam exclaimed.

"Question is, where do we start?" I frustratingly asked.

"Arkham?" Sam laughed. I forced a serious face.

"Funny," I grumbled jokingly. We walked out the alley and down the street, the streets were fairly empty, well it was almost midnight.

"Err... Hey Lewis?" Sam said as we continued down the streets.

"Yeah?" I looked up at the tall buildings towering over us.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Sam asked. We stood still and looked at each other.

"Er..." Was the only thing I could think of.

**Heehee Hope you like it! BTW if you read the last chapter like really soon after it came out, there has been an added thingy, sooo go check it out =D**

**Leave a review! LOVE YOU! *BIG SLOPPY KISS* ewwww XD**


	6. A Search Gone Astray

_**Author's Note: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry that it's sooooooooo late. It's longer than the rest of the chapters so far sooo maybe that will make up for it.**_

**A Search Gone Astray**

"_JOKER ESCAPES"_

"_JOKER OUT SMARTS THE POLICE AGAIN"_

"_CLOWN PRINCE OF CRIME RETURNS"_

"_WHY SO SERIOUS?"_

I searched the news articles thoroughly, one after the other on an old dirt white computer. We found a library near the centre of Gotham, it was a big place. Four floors of books, only the first floor had the computers. It kept newspapers in the archives, I started my search there. Although I was getting the feeling that I shouldn't be here... People were staring at me, and not in a nice way. I wasn't showing my Arkham top, the trench coat was covering it, so why were they staring?

It might have something to do with the fact that I look like a mess, me and Sam couldn't find anywhere to spend the night, at least somewhere that we could afford. So we went to the park and laid in the open grass area and fell asleep under the starless night. It was kind of fun sleeping outside, until 5 o'clock came about when the sun came up and annoying woke us up.

"Lewis!" Called a familiar voice, I twisted the chair around to watch Sam get shushed at as he strode toward me.

"Keep it down, it's a library," I whispered as I looked around for more staring faces. "Any luck?" I changed the topic. Sam shook his head.

"I went to the police station and asked if they could tell me anything about the Joker's whereabouts but they just sent me away," he explained as he grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to me.

"I guess they can't hand out that information then..." I had guessed that already but I had hoped that it wasn't true.

"What did you find?" Sam asked as he looked at my work station, a pile of newspaper articles sat to my left while the computer screen had 5 tabs open.

"Nothing really. He has escaped Arkham... Many times. His last few hideouts were an abandoned Theatre, a half burnt down hotel and a cinema that was supposedly being sprayed for a flea infestation." I leaned back into the chair.

"He really likes to be theatrical doesn't he?" Sam joked.

"Yeah," I scoffed as I searched for the one of the articles in the pile of papers. "I also found this, it's an article about the Joker's criminal mind. It says that he won't go to the same place twice, it's the same as telling the same joke twice." I explained as I handed the article to him.

"This guy is weird," he said out loud. I looked over at Sam then at the computer.

"And we have no idea where he is," I sighed. "We have to find him, he knows my father!" I yelled with frustration. I got shushed by one of the librarians. We were silent for a second.

"What now?" Sam asked. I stared at the computer screen, how was I suppose to find a clown that the police cant even find? That man knows Jack Napier, I could see it in his eyes. I could see it when he stopped smiling that bloody Glasgow smile! I sighed as I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"We could go to one of his last hideouts, maybe he left something behind, something that could tell us where he is." I explained. It was a long shot but I have no idea what to do. I have to look like I have a clue because if Sam realizes I don't, he'll insist on going home.

"The police would have wiped those places clean," He hesitated to say.

"They're only human, they would have missed something," I smirked. Sam thought for a second.

"Ok, which one was his very last hideout?" Sam said as he looked over the article I gave him.

"The abandoned Theatre," I announced.

…

"You sure this is the place?" Sam asked. I held up the picture of the Joker's hideout then looked at the old building that stood before us. They were identical.

"Yes, this is the abandoned Theatre," I reassured. It had taken us hours to find this place, people in Gotham refuse to help you when it comes to directions. Especially when it came to the Narrows. The streets were empty as the sun was slowly setting above us. We passed many tramps on our way here and many drunken people too. We hadn't walked in the Narrows when we went to Arkham Asylum, we got a Taxi.

"Well lets go inside then, it's abandoned so no one will be in there," Sam said as he ran toward the building. I chased after him. When we got to the front door, there were several huge planks of wood covering the grand double doors, there was no way we were getting in this way.

"The windows," I pointed out. We ran to the side of the building. The windows were in surprisingly good condition. I searched for a rock, anything to throw at the windows. One caught my eye.

"Here," I yelled as I threw it through the window, there was aloud crash as the glass smashed and fell to the floor. It echoed inside the Theatre for several seconds, until it was silent again. All that was heard was a dog barking in the far distance.

"Give me a boost," I ordered Sam. He held out his hands together, I used them as a step as I climbed through the window, I quickly turned and pulled him up. We jumped down from the ledge. We were suppose to land on the wooden scaffolding, but we fell straight through and hit the ripped carpeted floor with a thud. I hissed as my arms and knees scraped the ground.

"Well that was graceful," Sam said as he rubbed his back.

"I guess the scaffolding was too old to take our weight," I moaned as I slowly stood up and looked around. We had fallen into the corridors of the theatre. The street lights from outside were flooding in through the windows, they were our only source of light. I looked around; it seemed we were in the corridors of the Theatre. It was clear that this place hadn't been used in many years. The wallpaper was ripped and stained a dirty yellow, the faded red carpeted floor was torn and damp, the ceiling had many patches of damp seeping through and in its corners lived thick spider webs.

"This place is creepy," I said out loud, as I walked out from under the scaffolding.

"Yeah, you scared?" Sam mocked.

"No," I snapped back. Admittedly I was a little bit on edge; this place had a very eerie feel to it and it was dangerous. If we fell through the scaffolding then god knows what else can't hold our weight in here.

We walked down the corridor cautiously, slowly looking around us. But everything was the same, the same dampness, the same amount of spider webs and the same texture of ripped wallpaper.

"Lewis, look a door," Sam pointed out; it was a set of double doors to be precise, they were covered in dust. I slowly pushed it open; it's creaking echoed throughout the room behind it.

"Wow!" Sam and I said as we walked in. The room was the main Theatre area. It was huge!

There were hundreds of rows of seats, the chairs were broken and unusable, the stage had holes in it where the wood had gave way, the large thick curtains were torn and the ceiling of the seating area had a massive hole showing the orange sky.

"How does someone live here?" Sam asked as he picked up a piece of rubble.

"Well the Joker is crazy, he probably didn't notice or something," I answered as I walked down one of the aisles. This aisle was heading to the stage, as I carefully walked I kicked some of the rubble aimlessly. If this is all there is of the Theatre now I doubt that there will be any clues to where the Joker is hiding.

"I don't think we're going to find anything here Sam," I moaned as I stared at the broken stage.

"Well there are other rooms you know. Don't lose faith!" He encouraged with a smile. I gave a loud sigh that echoed throughout the theatre.

…

3 hours had passed, me and Sam had looked in every room in this abandoned place. There were a few bathrooms, the dressing rooms then some offices at the back. We had eventually made it back to the stage area. I let out an echoed sigh.

"Well that was a waste of time..." Sam breathed. I leaned against the stage and stared at the floor silently. How are we suppose to find a criminal mastermind? Especially one that doesn't want to be found. But we need to find him, he knows my father, I know it... I just know it!

Suddenly my anger washed over me, I let out a yell of frustration and punched the stage, my hand went through the brittle wood. I marched out of the Theatre area and went straight for the locked front doors, and bashed my way through. The wooden door eventually gave way since the double doors were pushing them outward. As the doors swung open. Sam followed me outside. We started walking down the busy streets of Gotham Narrows.

"What was that all about!" Sam asked as we sped walked.

"I just sick of all this already! If we can't find the Joker then we have to go home where I can get my head smashed in with a wine bottle and you can get beat up by your Dad. Or if we find him he'll probably go all psycho and kill us, or maybe my dad will since he has already done it before!" I yelled as we walked by staring faces.

"Well if you think that of Jack then why are we trying to find him?" Sam asked as he dodged the drunk moving crowds coming our way. It was night time now, the streets were lit with flickering street lamps.

"Because..." I faded off as I stopped in my tracks, Sam almost crashed into me as did the crowds of people behind us. "Because I need to believe that it's not true," I calmly explained to Sam with sad eyes. He sighed and scratched his head, then something caught his eye.

"You look like you need a drink," he smiled, what was he on about? He pointed behind me, I turned around and saw we were standing in front of a club. I let out a sigh.

We walked in, there wasn't many people here, which was a surprise considering the number of drunk people waking the streets outside. It was a modern club, there was a huge dance floor in the centre of the room, red sofas surrounded the area. The bar, that was lit up with neon lights, was at the back of the room. There were a few men sitting at it just smoking and drinking their drinks. The air was thick as we walked closer to the bar, as the smoke filled my lungs I let out a cough. I hate the smell of smoke, my mother smokes, another thing she wastes my money on.

"What can I get you?" The bartender grunted as we sat down. I let out a sigh as I looked at what the other guys were having.

"Two beers please," Sam answered with a grin. He does like his alcohol. After the bartender gave us our drinks we sat in silence as we drank down our pints. I listened to the conversations going on further down the bar,the men were getting closer to being drunk with every sip of alcohol they took. I let out a sigh.

"Don't get yourself down Lewis, so your dad is a potential nut job who has killed before and we may have no hope in finding him... What was my point?" Sam truly looked confused, I laughed at his stupidity.

"Sam, the one who always tries to see the good side of things," I said just before I sipped my beer.

"Well what else are you suppose to do?" He said with a smile.

As I was enjoying this pint a woman sat next to me, she was covered up with an old patterned cloth, as if she had something to side.

"Word on the street is you broke into the old Theatre," she whispered to me as the other men just continued their drunken chatter.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I snapped at her, she is probably crazy or something. Never know in this city.

"My question is, what business does 2 young boys like yourselves have there? What were you looking for?" The cloth was hanging around her head like a hood, she gracefully pulled it aside to look at us. We didn't answer her. "Is it a coincidence that the old Theatre was the Joker's last hideout. See ever since he lived there no one has dared gone in there, not even the drunkest of drunks dared. But you two just waltz in there as if you're immortal. Which means that you either don't know what he's capable of or you have a pretty big issue with him to risk your lives like that." She analysed our faces as she spoke.

"Or it was for good fun," Sam smartly remarked. She tilted her head to the side and a smirk appeared on her face, it was obvious that she didn't believe us. I let out a sigh.

"We're looking for the Joker," I finally said. She sat up straight as she took in a long breath.

"How badly do you need him?" She asked. I looked over to Sam then back to her.

"Pretty badly, he knows someone I'm looking for." I answered, does she know where he is? Please give me this one thing! Please tell me she knows where I can find him!

"Do you know where he is?" I said with hope. She gave me a sharp look then.

"Yes," She simply said. "But I can't tell you here," She got up from her stool and headed out the pub, we quickly followed. The streets were loud, I swear they weren't this loud before.

"He's dangerous man, you must be careful." She said with a serious tone as we walked down the street. She turned off down an alley, we followed. "There is only one way you will find him," She said with her back to us.

"And what's that?" I asked as I cautiously looked over to Sam.

"Find Harley Quinn," She answered as she turned around. I was confused, I didn't know what she was talking about.

"What's a Harley Quinn?" Sam asked.

"She is Joker's henchgirl who fell hopelessly in love with the Joker after he twisted her mind. She used to be his psychiatrist..." She faded off. What! This Harley person used be a psychiatrist, she probably had a good descent life and now she's a henchgirl of a crazy clown guy? What did he do to her?

"Where can we find her?" Sam asked.

"And what makes you think she'll help us?" I added. If she was absolutely smitten with the Joker, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't tell people where he's hiding.

"She isn't as smart as the Joker, I bet she would walk right into their hideout while you two quietly follow her." The woman smirked.

"Alright, but we still have to find her..." I said. The streets were filled with people, they were just walking by the alley, oblivious to us.

"I've already located her. She's in Arkham." She simply said. Me and Sam looked at each other and I could tell he was thinking the same thing as I was thinking.

"We have to go back into Arkham..." Sam moaned.

"I don't want to be Crocodile bait again..." I joked as I stomped my foot to the ground like a grumpy kid.

"What? Killer Croc? Guess you haven't watched the news, he's been apprehended. The sewers are empty for now." She explained. Sam cheered loudly, causing some turning heads to glance down the alley. A little embarrassing but that's just Sam.

"Why are you telling us all this? How do we know we can trust anything you say?" I asked with a little anger in my voice, just to seem intimidating. The woman gave a sigh and lowered her head.

"My name is Shelley Frost, my husband was Jonny Frost. A year ago, he was murdered by the Joker but not before the Joker raped me and laughed about it," There was hate in her voice. "I've been tracking him down because if I know where he is then I know how to avoid him, I'm afraid that he might want to kill me," she said with a shaky voice.

"Why does he want to kill you?" I asked.

"To silence me, not a lot of people can meet the Joker and live to tell the world," she explained. There was silence as me and Sam looked at each other. Is he really that dangerous? I can't believe he raped her... That freak! But I still have to find him!

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go and see this Harley Quinn person" Sam broke the silence. I nodded my head and turned back to Shelley.

"Thank you," I said.

"Be careful, Harley Quinn and the Joker are a tricky pair," she exclaimed. We turned around and walked out the alley way. Our next destination, Arkham Asylum... Again.

**Eep... Sorry! Maybe my writing streaks back. I was in a pretty dark place for a couple of months but I'm getting it sorted now, promise! :D**


	7. Harley Quinn

**Author's Note: OMG I love this chapter! Enjoy! =D**

**Harley Quinn**

The same stench reeked the sewers, it was foul! We walked through the green murky waters, it filled our shoes and soaked our feet.

"This is still as disgusting as before," I cringed as I looked down to the water, I couldn't even see my feet because the water was so thick and dirty.

"Grow a pair, it's not that disgusting," Sam laughed as he casually walked through the sludge.

"Easy for you to say, your room is even worse than this. You're used to it!" I grumbled as I shined the torch down the tunnel where we were heading.

"Yeah," Sam chuckled to himself as if he was remembering his room and all his belongings. I kind of felt sorry for bringing him along, I know his father isn't the best but he has a home back there in New York, he has a life of his own and I'm dragging him into my mess.

"Sam I'm really sorry for dragging you into all this," I said with a serious tone. Sam looked over at me with a confused look. We were silent for a second, the only thing that could be heard was running water echoing throughout the sewers.

Suddenly the air filled with Sam's laughter.

"Are you kidding? This is the most fun I've had in years!" Sam laughed hysterically. I couldn't help but laugh too, Sam looked hilarious as he grabbed his sides. As our laughter echoed down the tunnel, I decided to kick some sewage water at him, why? Because I felt like it!

"Hey! Awww man that is going to reek!" Sam moaned whilst still laughing. The dirty water soaked into his t-shirt.

"Grow a pair, it's not that smelly," I shot back with a grin. He chuckled at my joke.

"Ah touche," He said remembering what he had remarked just before. We continued walking down the tunnel, I had to keep convincing myself that the Killer Croc thing wasn't going to jump out of nowhere and eat me.

"There it is!" Sam cheered as we saw the ladder that we went up before. We knew it was the same one since there were now claw marks on it and on the lid that we would have to open to get up into Arkham.

"You first," Sam bowed like a gentlemen.

"Fine," I scoffed as I quickly climbed up the ladder and quietly opened the hatch.

"Hurry up, it's creepy down here on my own," Sam whined as he rubbed his arms as if he was cold.

"Try being grabbed and almost eaten by a human crocodile," I called down. I may have been joking but t still gave me chills, how the hell did something like that get in the sewers?

"No thanks, watching it happen to you was the most I could take," Sam spat his tongue out at me as he climbed up the ladder towards Arkham's light. When he reached the top and stood up straight he dusted himself off.

"High-Five!" I grinned, he was just about to raise his hand up to respond but I was too quick, I high fived his face instead.

"Oww," me grumbled as he rubbed his forehead. I spat my tongue out at him and walked on.

…

After what seemed like hours of dodging guards and running away from security cameras, we narrowed down where Harley Quinn's holding cell would be.

"Shhh," I hissed at Sam.

"You shush," Sam hissed back.

"I'm not the one who almost not caught on camera," I pointed out.

"And I'm not the one wearing an Arkham uniform," Sam made a good point. I walked around the corner then swiftly dived back round, crashing into Sam in the process. I peeked round, the guard had his back turned to us. He was in complete white, must be one of the orderlies here, I noticed on her brown leather belt was a beating stick and a set of keys, they must be for the cells.

"He's not looking our way, we can make it across the hall," I whispered to Sam, he nodded.

"Ladies first," Sam whispered back with a serious tone, I gave him an unamused look then sneaked across the hallway, Sam followed.

"Okay, I think the cells are down here if that guy is standing over there," I quietly explained. We walked down a corridor that was wider than the others we had walked down, there were benches on the sides and … a security camera!

"God!" I cursed as I shoved Sam in to another direction, away from the camera. I looked back at the camera. Wait a second... it's not moving and there's no red light... and the camera lens has a knife stabbed into it.

"Oh, don't worry it's alright, it's not working." I reassured.

"Jesus, just give a heart attack why don't you!" Sam snapped as he punched me in the arm. We walked down the corridor, under the camera were some double doors.

As we entered the room, we both froze on the spot. This long room was like the corridor apart from instead of benches, there were huge glass walls, and behind the glass walls were inmates. They looked angry...

"Er... Maybe we should leave," Sam panicked as he backed up into the room we were just in

"We're not going anywhere," I said as I pulled him back in the room. We slowly walked down the corridor, looking in each cell, Harley might be here.

"What are you looking at?" A man growled at Sam. I saw a red haired woman stroking a rose. I slowly walked towards her cell.

"Harley Quinn?" I squeaked. She looked up at me, then looked me up and down.

"I'm afraid not honey," The woman spoke softly. She was beautiful, I almost felt drawn to her.

"Over here kid," Called a high voice 2 cells down. I walked to where the voice was coming from, Sam followed. When she came in view I almost hung my mouth open. This skinny blonde beauty laid before me on her raggedy prisoner bed.

"Harley Quinn?" I asked, not getting too close to the glass.

"The one and only!" She happily answered as she threw her arms in the air with joy. "What can I do you for?" she asked as she rolled onto her stomach.

"It's about the Joke..." I stared. I heard her suddenly squeal.

"Oooo What has puddin' been up to? Is he coming back for me? He is! You'll see!" She cried.

"Erm... No I don't know what... pudding is doing... But I'm looking for the Joker," I explained.

"Looking for my puddin'? Why?" She was suspicious. I thought that I might as well be honest.

"I think he knows where my father is." I looked down to my shoes. "He disappeared years ago and now I'm trying to track him down. So maybe we can be a family again." I looked back up and Harley was now up on the glass with tears in her eyes.

"That is soooo sad!" she wept. "Trying to find your long lost daddy! And no one but my puddin' can help!" She acted so dramatic with her body language.

"Will you help me find him?" I said with pleading eyes. She looked at me then thought for a second.

"Okay kid, not only will I help you find Mister J but I'll take you straight to him! Oooo he's going to be sooo excited to see me!" She jumped up and down.

"But how will you take us to him if you're stuck in there?" Sam asked. She stopped jumping and grinned at us with her perfect teeth.

"You're going to get me out of here silly!" She giggled. Was she serious? I'm not going to break the law and let a criminal free... Although I guess me and Sam have already broken the law with the whole breaking into Arkham... Twice.

"I dunno," I hesitated as I rubbed the back of my neck and looked over to Sam.

"Well then I guess you won't ever find him," She said as she crossed her arms and turned away from us. I looked over at Sam, maybe he knew what to do, he just stared blankly right back. Could we really let her out? Should we? How would we do it?

"Okay..." I paused, "If we let you out, you will lead us straight to him. Am I clear?" I ordered.

"Yeah yeah, now go get the keys," She commanded back. "There's a guard on patrol somewhere, he'll be coming down here soon," She explained as she leaped back onto her bed.

I walked away from her cell to go hide.

"Are you crazy? We can't trust her!" Sam whispered as he followed me.

"We have no other choice, she won't tell us where he is!" I snapped back, "Come on we have to hide, we're going to take down the guard," I said without thinking it through.

"You are crazy!" Sam concluded. I ignored his statement. He followed me to a cluster of pipes just sticking out of the wall. We quietly climbed over them and hid in the shadows they were creating. As we settled down in the shadows, our feet knocked some loose metal rods that were aimlessly laying on the floor.

We waited in silence for a few minutes, until finally the door that we came in to enter the room opened. I was deadly still, staring at him like some kind of prey as I picked up one of the conveniently placed rods.

The guard slowly walked down the corridor, each step he took echoed across the room. I could hear my heart beating so loudly that I thought he would hear it. Was I really about to do this? Was I going to attack an innocent person? He patrolled past us unaware of our presence.

When his back was facing us we did it. I ran up behind him, Sam didn't move. I swiftly slammed the rod to his skull, the room rang out with a metal clang and a sicking crunch. I expected the guard to collapse but he didn't! The big fella just rubbed his head and turned around to face me. I went in for another hit to his head but he grabbed me and lifted me off the ground with ease. I thrashed around but his grip on me was tight, so tight that it started to hurt. I dropped my weapon and tried pushing myself off him.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea!" Sam yelled. The guard ignored my panicking friend and glared at me.

"Another prisoner out of his cell, you must not know what I do to prisoners that misbehave." He growled, he must have noticed my Arkham top! Why haven't I changed out of that yet? I look down to his name tag. Lyle Bolton.

"Look Mr Bolton, you've got it wrong. I'm not a patient here!" I tried to reason with him.

"Come on kid! Get the keys and get me out of here!" Harley cheered on. I suddenly felt my stomach flip... that sounds like I work with her, the guard won't like that...

"Oh really? Not a patient here? Yet you're working for that bitch over there," Lyle grunted. Sam didn't know what to do, he was just standing there.

"Hey! It's Quinn, Harley Quinn!" Harley pouted.

"Shut your trap!" Lyle yelled, I cringed as his loudness ringed in my ears.

"Up sir," she squeaked and sat back on her bed. What! She can't just leave me with him! Suddenly there was a knock of someone else's glass cell, it was the red haired lady.

"Hey darling, why don't you pick on someone your own muscular size?" She said with a smirk.

"LEWIS!" Sam warned, I looked to what he was staring at. The rose that the woman had been stroking was shaking violently. Without warning it grew horrifically, large vines whipped out of no where, long thick roots broke through her glass cell and headed toward Lyle!

His eyes widened and he suddenly dropped me to brace himself. The moment I hit the ground I leaped out the way as the plant grew bigger and bigger and wrapped itself around Lyle Bolton. As it continued to grow, other glass cells smashed open, including Harley Quinns.

"Sorry Lyle, it's nothing personal," the red haired woman blew a kiss at the part of the plant where Lyle was wrapped up.

"Oh my god! You killed him!" Sam yelled as he ran up to the looming plant.

"Oh relax, I doubt he's dead," I said as I watched Harley intently. She better not try to run away from us.

"Thanks Ivy, it feels so good to get out of that cell," Harley stretched and turned to us. All the other inmates that had their cells broken, were running around like crazy. I guess that's why they call this place an Asylum...

"So! I guess you want to go see my Mister J now!" Harley grinned as she skipped to us.

"Yeah..." I simply said.

"Yay! Okay you wait here!" She skipped past us. I was about to follow her since I didn't trust her but Ivy grabbed my shoulder.

"Now now boys, it's rude to peek on a lady when she's getting changed." She warned as she flicked her red hair back. Me and Sam just stared at her... I didn't realise how beautiful she was!

"I'm BACCKKK" Yelled Harley's voice. Sam turned to her and gasped, I turned to see what he was so shocked about. Suddenly I too gasped. Standing in front of us was a red and black jester girl with a huge bazooka in her arms!

"Woah..." Sam breathed.

"Now lets go!" Harley cheered as she aimed her bazooka at an empty wall. I immediately realised what she was about to do.

"Sam get down!" I shouted as I pulled Sam down. Harley fired the bazooka, creating a loud explosion as the wall crumbled away. After the dust had cleared, I looked at the wreckage, the bazooka had not only gone through that wall but it had gone through 3 other walls and then revealed Gotham in the far distance.

"Next stop! Mister J!" Harley giggled happily.

**YAY! Another Chapter done! **

**Don't forget to review! Tell me what you think! Please and thank you! Andddd Mayyyybeeee the Joker might appear in the next one XD**


	8. Your Freezing Cold Heart

**Author's Note: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *Bites nails nervously* You'll see why!**

**Your Freezing Cold Heart**

It was late, I didn't know how late but I knew that it was so late that there were no people walking around on the streets. They were all asleep, what I wouldn't give to sleep right now. But I must stay focused, we're so close to finding the Joker. Once we do I can finally find out where my dad is! He knows him! I just know it.

"Lewis, how do we know that she's taking us to the right place? We can't trust her!" Sam urgently whispered to me. Harley, Sam and I were just casually walking down the streets of Gotham, no one was around to stop us so we might as well.

"I trust that she will," I replied quietly. I don't know what it was but I genuinely think she's taking us to him,

"Have you not noticed what she's holding?" he hissed, I looked to the massive bazooka she in her arms. "If we end up being at the end of that thing..." He started to warn.

"You won't sillies!" Harley suddenly grinned, "Not unless my Mister J wants you to be," she said as if it wasn't threatening at all. I looked at Sam who shot me a warning look. I ignored it and we continued to walk down the well lit streets of Gotham.

…

We had been walking for hours, my feet were starting to hurt! Yet Harley just continued to skip down the street humming an unfamiliar happy tune. We had ended up on the edge of the Narrows. It was darker here and far more eerie. There were burnt out cars just sitting aimlessly on the side of the roads, huge dumpsters reeking of something that I didn't want to go and investigate, and there were sirens in the far distance, I hope they aren't coming for us...

"We're HEERE!" Harley announced loudly. A cat sitting on a dumpster hissed at us and ran off.

"You are kidding right?" Sam asked the psychotic woman.

"Nope!" She giggled, "We're house sitting for Mr Freeze while he's in Arkham," She explained. Who ever this Freeze guy is... He lives in an ice cream factory?

"An Ice Cream Factory?" I asked confused.

"Yeah! Well it's the coldest place Mr Freeze could find! Plus they do some mighty tasty ice cream here," She jumped on the spot joyfully.

"It's an abandoned ice cream factory..." Sam pointed out.

"Doesn't mean the machines don't work," Harley pouted. She started to skip towards the factory, Sam and I cautiously walked behind.

"I don't know about this..." Sam said to me. To be honest, I felt the same way. If the Joker is inside there, why would he talk to us? He'd probably just shoot us... Or get Harley to blow us up into smithereens with that bazooka. I forced a gentle smile.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright, I promise," I tried my best to sound confident since if he knew that I was uneasy about this then he'd demand that we turn around and go home. I can't go home, not after being so close to finding Jack Napier!

The metal gates that surrounded the factory that tried to block it off had already been ripped apart. We walked straight to the front door, which was surprising. I guess the Joker hasn't got anything to be worried about if he's found out... Which means that he's heavily armed if he's not worrying about a whole S.W.A.T team getting in by the front door.

As the huge metal doors creaked open, the thick dusty air brushed against my face. Sam let out a cough as some of the dust went down his throat.

"Ah it's feel sooo good to be home!" Harley took in a big breath, inhaling a large amount of dust, she immediately coughed it up again.

As we walked down the metal corridors a voice that was echoing in the distance got louder and louder. We walked closer to some dust covered double doors. The voice got clearer, I realized whose it was. It was the Jokers. He was talking about, what sounds like, a bank robbery plan. Harley had a huge grin smeared on her face, I guess hearing the Joker's voice excited her. When we got to the double doors, she pushed both open.

"Puddin' I'm HOMMEE!" She cheered. As we all entered the room, a couple dozen men scattered around the large room stared. They were very patronizing since they were holding huge machine guns. Then I saw the Joker, he looked exactly the same as the last time I saw him. His face dropped when he saw Harley.

"Harley! How unexpected!" He said while forcing a smile, with annoyance in his voice. Then his eyes fell onto me and Sam.

"And uh.. What are they doing here?" He growled.

"Puddin' I'm sooo happy to see you!" Harley ran up to the Joker with her arms open wide, she wanted a hug. But she didn't get one, instead he back handed her, she was thrown off balance and fell onto the floor with a thud.

"You led them **str**aigh**t** to u**s**!" he darkly said as he kicked her in the stomach. She let out a squeak as he was about to do it again.

"Stop it!" I heard myself say. How could he just beat her like that! It's obvious that she's head over heels for him but he just hit her.

"What uh.. concern is it of yours?" He licked his scars. "You two have made a bi**g **mista**ke** coming he**re**," Why does he seem angrier than the last time we met? Last time he was laughing like crazy.

"We were looking for you!" Sam said loudly. The Joker tilted his head and looked at both of us, then suddenly burst out laughing. And there it was...

"Looking for me? Normally people are trying to get away from me," He continued to laugh. "Kill them." He chuckled. Suddenly his goons that were scattered around the room raised their guns and aimed at us. I started to storm towards the Joker, Sam followed.

"WAIT! YOU KNOW MY FATHER! I KNOW YOU DO! You know Jack Napier!" I yelled. After I had said my father's name, Harley gasped. I stared at her, she looked shocked and sad, why?

"See! Look at Harley! She just gasped!" I pointed to Harley with anger, the goons looked confused whether to fire or not since I was still talking.

"You know Jack Napier!" I stopped walking and pointed at him this time. There was silence as me and the Joker just glared at each other for a moment.

"Well what are you waiting for! Shoo**t **the**m**!" The Joker ordered. The goons looked at me and Sam and raised their guns once more.

"No wait!" Harley called.

"Quiet Harley," The Joker said through gritted teeth. I can't believe it... I was about to die, there was nothing I could do. I didn't know what to say to Sam who I could see was panicking. I closed my eyes and waited for death.

"He's Jack Napier!" Harley yelled. There was silence. I slowly opened my eyes in disbelief. The henchmen put down their weapons in confusion to whether they should kill the Joker's son...The Joker's son... Me? I'm the Joker's... son?

Sam looked at me and then back to the Joker.

"You're Jack Napier?" He asked. I looked at the Joker as well. He just stood there in his hunched over figure, he looked down to the ground then back up to me.

"You're lying!" I angrily yelled. "You can't be my father!" I could feel myself beginning to get insanely angry, I felt like I could punch even Sam right now. My father was suppose to be a great man! Not a psychotic clown! What the hell is going on? I let a frustrated yell as I clutched onto my hair, I thought I was going to tear it all out but I stopped myself and instead just stormed out of the building. Surprisingly the Joker let me.

Sam quickly followed, he was calling my name. But I didn't listen to him, I just kept walking faster away from the building.

"Lewis!" Sam jumped in front of me, "Lewis, calm down!" He had his arms in front of him as if he was getting ready to grab me if I was to storm off in the other direction.

"How can I be calm!" I yelled in his face. "My father is... is... that thing! That terrorist! He hasn't only killed 3 people, he has killed hundreds!" I flung my arms in the air for extra effect, "And that woman, Shelley something, he raped her! AND LAUGHED! Oh god and look at Harley Quinn, she was his psychiatrist, a good descent person with a pleasant life, and now look at her. She carries around a bazooka in a jester outfit while she's hopelessly in love with a sadistic man who beats her!" I screamed. I can't believe this is happening. Why does it have to be my dad who is the psycho? Sam pulled me into an alley since I was yelling things about the Joker and anyone that would have walked by at this time of night would look at me suspiciously, and probably be a very suspicious person themselves.

"I hate him! I hate Jack Napier! I hate my dad!" I announced as I cringed. Just saying dad gives me the creeps. I felt a cold droplet of water fall on my face, it was starting to rain.

"Breath Lewis," Sam put his hand on my shoulder, "We can just go home, forget all this happened," He reassured, but it didn't work.

"I have no home. My mum hates me and my dad has no human emotions." I snapped. The rain started to pour down, almost covering up the sound of sirens that were going off in the distance.

"We can do something about her," Sam explained.

"As if my luck is that good," I weakly scoffed as I stared at the ground. Is this really happening? It feels like a dream... A nightmare...

"Lewis I..." Sam started, the sirens got suddenly louder and louder. Sam looked down to the entrance of the alley. A silhouette was standing there. I looked over as well. Lightening immediately struck somewhere nearby.

"Who's that?" I asked Sam. Sam stared at the figure intently. The sirens suddenly appeared right outside the alley. The figure looked behind themselves then ran down the alley towards us. As he got closer we could see him. All over his skin were small tallies as if he had been counting something. Wait a minute... they were all carved into his skin. I let out a gasp as I tried to pull Sam out of the way of the crazy looking guy running toward us. But it was no use, the man pushed me away with such force that I slammed into the brick wall behind me.

"Lewis!"Sam yelped. The man grabbed Sam and stood behind him holding a... oh god no... a knife to his throat! Suddenly the police appeared at the entrance of the alley, they had their guns already pointed at the bald guy.

"Sam!" I frantically yelled as I tried to walk closer to them.

"Don't come any closer or, Sam is it, will die!" The man warned.

"Lewis do as he says!" Sam yelled with wide eyes. The policemen slowly walked closer to Sam and the guy. What are they doing!

"Take it easy Zsasz," one of the policemen said whilst aiming the gun. "We don't want anyone dead," they continued. As they were trying to talk to Zsasz a man dressed in all black silently jumped behind him. He had pointed ears and a cape... he kind of looked like a bat... Wait... A bat? It's Batman! He slowly walked up to Zsasz, whose back was turned to him. Zsasz flinched slightly... oh no...

"Too bad you don't want anyone dead officer... because I do!" Zsasz twitched. Sam looked at me with sad eyes, everything slowed down. There was silence... only the rain could be heard.

But then Zsasz swiftly cut Sam's throat in one swipe.

"NO!" I yelled. Sam's eyes grew wider and he started to shake as he clutched onto his neck. I ran up to him as Batman grabbed Zsasz. Sam fell to the ground.

"No Sam stay with me," I shouted at him as he was struggling to breath. I heard one of the policemen call for an ambulance. The rain fell onto us, mixing into the thick blood that was gushing out from underneath Sam's hand. I put my hand on his, to help put more pressure on the wound.

"Sam! Sam? Come on mate, stay with me. Please!" I started to cry. "Please! We'll go home! You and me! Just stay with me! PLEASE SAM!" I searched his eyes. He looked into mine with fear then he wheezed his last breath and… went limp...

His eyes had no life... He's covered in blood... He's... dead.

"SAM!" I screamed as loud as I could. Thunder shook the earth and the rain continued to pour. My tears just kept streaming down my face, I couldn't stop them. Then somebody walked up behind me.

"I'm sorry," said the low voice. I knew who it was... The Batman... I stood up, turned out and pounced on the man with anger.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! HE HEARD YOU! I SAW HIM SENSE YOU THERE!" I barked as I shoved him continuously. The police didn't do anything, they knew the Batman could handle it. Instead they started to take Sam away.

"HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" I screamed, I turned back around and watched Sam be loaded into the ambulance that came way too late. "I should never have come here," I mumbled to myself, "I should have never searched for the Joker..." I said through gritted teeth while I clenched my fists.

"The Joker?" Batman asked with his ridiculously low voice. I turned back around.

"Yes the Joker! That man ruined my life!" I snapped, "I should have stayed, I shouldn't have stormed out on him... maybe Sam would still be alive..." I rambled on to myself.

"You know where the Joker is?" Batman asked angrily. "Where is he?" He shook me.

"Why should I tell yo..." I started. Wait, if I take him to the Joker then maybe he'll do something bad to him... Something that he deserves. That clown deserves pain! My father is to blame for all of this! If he hadn't run off, me and Sam wouldn't have started looking for him! AND SAM WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!

The Joker will pay for what he's done! Jack Napier will pay! HE WILL PAY!

…

**Noooooooooooo! Why did I do that! Whyyyyyy? … Apart from the fact that my story plan tells me to kill him *shrugs* Sorry! XS**


	9. Who Has The Last Laugh?

**Author's Note: Ok… I think I owe an apology, it's been too long and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry! XS**

**Try and enjoy the chapter… please? **

**Who Has the Last Laugh?**

We were on our way to the ice cream factory, the Batman insisted I stay behind but I had convinced him to bring me along. Saying that the Joker won't set off the many traps that he has waiting for him if I was there beside him, since I'm needed for something. So I told a white lie to a guy dressed as a bat, my father's done worse... A lot worse.

"So what do you want the Joker for?" I asked to break this awkward silence.

"He and I have unsettled business," He growled, his voice was so low, it was clearly a cover up of his real voice but why did it have to be so low? If Sam was here, he'd make a joke about it. I could feel the anger well up inside me just thinking about his name. How can Sam be dead? An hour ago he was still alive... What have I done?... No, what has he done? The Joker, it's his fault. He killed Sam. I clenched my fists until they shook, the Batman had no idea what I had planned for the Joker.

"So he's in there?" The Batman asked as we stood in front of the factory. I looked up at the god forsaken place.

"Yes," I said through gritted teeth. "What are you going to do to him?" I smirked evilly whilst looking ahead. The Batman looks like a guy who would kill someone with ease; he's like a ninja with the way he comes out of the dark.

"I'm going to apprehend him." He growled. My head snapped to look at him.

"'What? You're going to arrest him? That's it?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"What did you want me to?" The Batman looked down to me, his eyes glaring into mine. He could easily figure out what I wanted him to do. Kill him! Kill the Joker!

"He's just going to escape again. I've read tons of articles saying he's got out of Arkham again." I explained. The Batman looked at me like he was scanning me or analysing me or something. There was a silence.

"Who are you?" He finally asked. I couldn't answer that, how was I supposed to answer that?

"I'm no one" I said darkly. "Now are we going in or not?" I asked as I started to walk towards the front door. But then something grabbed me by the shoulder.

"You're not going in there," He commanded as he spun me around.

"What!" I wanted to yell but then the Joker might hear, "Why not?" I took a step towards the Batman.

"Stay here," he growled as he unhooked something off his belt. It looked like a grapple. Before I knew it the Batman aimed it at the roof and fired it.

"Where are you going?" I yelled after him as he flew into the air and on to the roof. I can't believe he's ditching me! The Joker won't get what he deserves… he deserves to die! After everything he's done, to me, to Sam, to everyone Gotham! With that thought I ran inside the factory, he's not going to get away with this.

I didn't go the direct to where the Joker was like before with Harley. I veered off down one of the corridors quietly. They seemed to go around the big room that held the Joker; it must have been the main room in the factory. The corridor was narrow and dark; I slowly walked down it minding where I stepped. The Joker's voice rang out in the background the large room he was in was resonating his voice throughout the building.

I suddenly heard one of the doors in the corridor in front of me open, I froze on the spot. The light shone into the corridor but I was too far back to be seen since the shadows consumed it before it got to me. I saw two henchmen walk through the doors, they were big and muscular. One was ginger with a stubbly beard and the other was slimmer but still that the fighting power in his body. I remained silent, watching them intently as they walked down the corridor in the direction that I was going as well. That was lucky.

I tiptoed down the corridor to the door they had just come from and peered through. It was a control room, no one was inside. I walked inside to look around, the panels were covered in dust and the screens were smashed. I turned off the light before anyone saw me through the windows on the opposite side that were viewing the main room where the Joker stood.

I glared at him while all thoughts of hate and anger run through my mind again.

"Look at him, standing there with not a care in the world," I said to myself. I noticed that I was on the left side of the main room. The main doors that Harley had burst through earlier were on the right side of the room and the Joker stood in the centre.

"Joker… Revenge will be sweet." I softly whispered with a smile. Suddenly there was a loud crash which caused Harley to scream. I looked through the window to see something get thrown down from the ceiling and land on the floor. It was a smoke bomb. The room filled with thick fog, I couldn't see anything. But I knew who it was, the Batman had made his move. Gun fired filled the air but all could were sudden flashes here and there in the smoke. I had to get in there.

On the right of the control room was a stair case leading up. I ran up them and down the corridor. All the while I could still hear men yelling and gun firing, this pushed me to run faster. I turned a corner and continued to run. The Joker was mine, not the Batman's. I refuse to let him take him from me. I ran passed a door that had been kicked in, I went back to investigate. It was another control room, this one was bigger than the last and once again there were windows on the opposite side of the room, but they had been smashed. I ran to the other side and peered through. I was now at the back of the room, the smoke had started to clear but the people down there still couldn't see. Then I saw Harley come out of the cloud, she ran toward her bazooka that was on the floor nearby whilst choking on the smog. Without thinking I stood on the panels that were in the way of the window. I looked down, I was now a story up, but I didn't care. I jumped out of the window into the main room. As I fell the noise of gun fire was quietening down and men wincing filled the room. As I landed on my feet on the hard concrete, the Joker's laughter filled the room.

"Let's have some fu**n**," He barked. I couldn't see him but I knew was talking to the Batman. I walked towards Harley. Her back was facing me as she was trying to find the Batman and aim the bazooka at him. My breathing became heavier as I crouched down and picked up a large wrench that was sitting on the floor. Before I knew it I was right behind Harley who was still trying to focus her gun.

"Hey," I whispered, she instantly spun around. Before she could say anything I lifted my arm and hit her over the head as hard as I could with the wrench. She left out a squeak before falling to the ground with a thud, the Bazooka too crashed down. But the noise it made wasn't heard, since the sound of fighting filled the room. I looked down at her, she was unconscious, there was blood dripping from her head. I didn't care.

I stepped over her and watched the smoke cloud disappear.

There they were the Joker and the Batman having a final showdown. The Joker was slashing his knife and missing every time while the Batman dodged every move. I ran behind some crates that were to the left of me and watched them intently. Then something caught my eye, there was a knife stabbed into one of the crates.

The Joker lunged forward with a lick of his lips and stabbed the Batman's armour. The Batman stepped back with a groan. He looked down to the knife that was plunged into him, he didn't seem to care. He was about to grab it to pull it out but it suddenly exploded. It sent the Joker and the Batman flying in opposite directions. The Joker, laughing while he did it, landed on the floor and skidded across until he crashed into the crates where I was kneeling. I looked at him with no emotion, he was giggling to himself as he sat up and looked over at the Batman who was trying to get up but was clearly badly injured.

I stood up and moved behind the Joker. The Batman looked over and tried harder to get up but fell down again. The Joker burst out laughing and grabbed his sides. I kneeled down behind him and swiftly put my arm around his neck, he instantly stopped chuckling in confusion.

"Hello Dad," I whispered in his ear in a dark tone that I didn't even know I could do. The Joker's eyes flickered to me as I smirked at him. The Joker didn't have a weapon on him since it exploded in the Batman's armour and he couldn't get to his pocket since I was in the way. The Joker looked at me with confusion then he finally understood and grinned.

"Could you really do it bo**y**? Could you kill your father?" He continued to grin. He thinks I'm weak, he thinks I'm afraid. I looked at him and down to his scars that he instantly licked. The Joker, Jack Napier, my father. A hero to me when I was younger, I thought he would be a good man, someone who was rich and a bit arrogant but none the less a good man, who missed me and hated himself every day for what he did. He ran away like a coward, leaving me to deal with everything. He left me on my own.

Joker moved his arm to his inside pocket in his blazer.

The Joker… A mad man who can only laugh at misery. He has murdered, he has raped and he has beaten down people's hopes and dreams. My father is the clown with a Glasgow Smile. My father is a murderer.

My father is dead.

"Yes, I can" I grinned. I was about to do it, I took a deep breath and…

"You know, I find it hilarious how you come to find me in hoping that I could play good old **d**a**dd**y for you." The Joker looked at me and waited for an answer. I looked at him confused.

"I didn't come to find you to play house with," I snapped.

"Really? Leaving your dear old mummy behind to look for Jack Napie**r**…How is the old girl doin**g**?" He chuckled in my grip. What was going on, he looks happy, not terrified at all.

"My mother is a drunk and beats me all the time," I said through gritted teeth. The Joker laughed at me.

"Beaten by an old woman, I'm embarrassed for you," Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side, I instantly let go of the Joker and dived back away from him. I put a hand on my side, it was wet, and I looked down to see that I was bleeding!

"You cut me!" I yelled. The Joker got up and smoothed out his tie.

"Does it scare you? Does it make you see what I.. uh am, compared to you? I'm the Joker of the cards while yo**u**… you're just the 3 of spades, nobody cares about it. It's just part of the game. While the Joker card is always feared about. Will it come up in the game, or did I get all the joker cards out of the pack? You can't compete with me and think you'd wi**n**. " He chuckled. As he whipped out the knife he used to stab me. I looked down at my cut, it was deep but not deep enough to kill me. I looked back at the Joker and let out a gasp. He was standing right in front of me, he was quick. Before I could jab my knife at him he grabbed me by the neck and pushed me against the wall behind me, using his body weight to trap my hand with the knife between us. I tried to get out of his grip but he just cocked his head to the side and watched me struggle.

"Get off of me or you'll be sorry," I glared and breathed heavily like a wild animal ready to rampage.

"And you'll do what exactly?" he giggled, "You may be my son but you have more of your.. uh mothers quality's in you, since you figh**t** like a gir**l**," he mocked. "Hey, maybe you'll become a drunk as well, **I**f you live that lon**g**." He said darkly. His grip around my neck got tighter. What was happening? He's supposed to be dead by now, I want him DEAD!

"You know if things had turned out different, you could have been on my.. uh tea**m**. You obviously have no problem with killing. Look at what you did to Harley" he scoffed. "But when again why would I want you?" he mocked.

Something suddenly caught my attention, something flying toward us. It was like a boomerang but shaped as a bat, probably something like a batarang. I giggled to myself. It hit the Joker across the face, he let go and glared at where it had come from. The Batman was charging towards us. The Joker scoffed and grabbed something out of his pocket, a green ball? He then threw it at the Batman, it rolled towards him and exploded. The Batman flew back again and landed on the floor with a thud, he wasn't moving.

"Silly Bats," Joker mumbled and then turned back to me. I looked at him and suddenly snapped back into what we were doing, I charged at him and pushed him down, he was caught off guard otherwise he would have stopped me in time.

"You're a murderer!" I roared as I punched him in the face. "I hate you!" I punched him again. "You're the cause for everything bad in life!" I went to punch him again but he grabbed my wrist before it came hammering down. I screamed as he twisted it the wrong way, I fell off him to try and twist my arm back. The Joker let go and stood up, spat out some blood and looked down on me. As I clenched my wrist to put pressure on the pain, I looked up at him looming over me. He looked angry, there was no laughter coming from that hole in his face. Without warning, he started to kick me in the stomach over and over again. I let out a shriek as it was colliding with my cut. He then kicked me in the face, I need to stop him. Where's my knife! I just had it! I must have dropped it when that explosion went off. I looked above my head and there it was just sitting there only inches away. I tried to crawl over to it but the Joker kicked me again then kneeled down and whipped out his knife again.

"You're a disgra**ce**," he growled at me as he put the knife in my mouth. My eyes widened.

"Want to know how I got these scars?" He whispered to me while I breathed heavily. "My wife was drunk back then too and one night see comes home with a bottle of wine in her hand. She's staggering, slurring her words and swearing. But then she wakes the baby, and he starts crying and cryin**g**. She goes to see the baby but I wouldn't let her, no**t** like tha**t**. So what does she do as I turn my bac**k**? She.. uh smashes the wine bottle. I turn to see what she's done but before I knew it she slashed the bottle across my fa**ce**. So I pushed her down the stairs." He burst out laughing. "Then, I go to see the baby who was crying still, I looked at the mirror that was above the crib and saw my face, bleeding and scratch**ed**. The baby wouldn't stop crying, so I picked up a shard of glass and did this to myself." He showed me his face. "I just wanted the baby to sto**p**. If I looked happy, then the baby would too. He was crying and crying so I asked him, why so **s**eriou**s**? But he still cried, so I asked again **W**hy **S**o **S**eriou**s**?" He scoffed, "I never even wanted the baby. Look what he did to me. He ruined my life so I left that night, to start a new life, a life without hi**m**." He growled. I knew he was talking about me. Sadness washed over me, my father never wanted me. I felt a tear slowly fall down my temple onto the floor.

"Why so serious?" the Joker asked, my eyes widened again and I tried to struggle. "**W**hy **S**o **S**eriou**s**?" he said through gritted teeth. He began to cut the right side of my cheek, I screamed as loud as I could before the blood filled my throat. I suddenly bucked my hips and kicked my legs up against the Joker's face. He let out a groan as he fell over. I quickly got up and ran toward my knife on the floor ahead but my vision was blacking out as I felt the blood from my mouth rush down my chin on to the floor. I stumbled left and right, but then I heard the Joker's footsteps coming up behind me so I pulled it together and dove for the knife. He ran up behind me and lunged forward but I turned around a slashed the knife at him, it grazed his torso. He let out an irritated sigh and tried to stab me with his knife but I rolled to side, he did it again and I rolled back. He started to laugh. I looked at his legs and twisted my whole body so my legs collided with the back of his knees. The Joker fell over then rolled on his back ready to get up. I couldn't let it happen. I dived on top of him.

"No more!" I bellowed and with that, I slashed his throat and heard him gurgle with a laugh. I stared at him as he was clutching onto his throat with a smile. I heard footsteps come up behind me. The Joker eyes glared into mine. His breathing was heavy as he wheezed each breath.

"My boy" He grinned evilly… and then went limp. His face moved into a different emotion, his mouth wasn't smiling anymore it was slightly opened as blood trickled down to the floor. His eyes were open and staring at the ceiling and his hand was still on his throat, just not clutching it anymore. I scoffed at him, then chuckled, then laughed loudly. It was done. I can't believe it. I'm free of this monster.

I laughed hysterically while the Batman kneeled down beside the Joker and closed his eyes. He looked at me and was horrified by my face. I had now got a scar like the Joker's but only on half of my face. He then looked behind me where the main doors were across the room. They burst open and a SWAT team ran in. The Batman stood up and looked down to me, all the while I was still laughing.

I looked at my hands, they were covered in his blood, the same blood that runs through my veins. I smiled and gave a sigh, then wiped my hands on my Arkham uniform top, the Joker's top. I looked at the Joker again, the puddle of blood that came from his throat was spreading outwards toward me, and it touched my legs. I leaned forward to touch the puddle but a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and hauled me to my feet. I started giggling again, I knew who it was. It was the police. I looked up at the Batman who was staring at me and I grinned and leaned forwards.

"You're next," I whispered happily. It was his fault as well as the Joker's for why Sam died, and one day I'll make him pay. I burst out laughing at the throat. My hands around his neck, a nicer and tidier to go I think.

The Police started to pull me away while I was cackling. As the Batman and the Joker's corpse got smaller and smaller into the distance as I was being taken down the corridor to the outside, I remembered Sam. I bet he'd be proud of me. Look what I've done for him. I bet he's laughing with me. I twinge of doubt sprung up in my head. Maybe he wouldn't be laughing with me… He'd be disgusted and he'd turn his back on me. Why does everyone turn their back on me? Well he's dead now. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead.

I burst out laughing again.

"He's dead!" I howled. We were outside, the rain was heavy and beating down on me, it felt good. The SWAT team lifted me into the van and slammed the doors. I put my hands against the small windows at the back. He's dead. Sam's dead. The Joker's dead. Jack Napier's dead… Lewis is dead.

"_Well you know what they always say. Like father like son_..." I heard my mum voice in my head and smirked. Like father like son.

"_He's Jack Napier!"_ I heard Harleys voice yelled in my head as well.

Like father like son.

"_I don't think that is the kind of person that should even be a dad__?"_ Sam's voice appeared.

Like father like son.

"_My boy_" the Joker's voice whispered and echoed through my mind.

Like father like son.

Like father like son.

"Like father like son," I grinned.

**Well there you go! It's finally over! I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**To apologize for making you wait for months and months, there's a short story coming out soon about the Joker called "Underneath". I hope you enjoy it and forgive me for my stupidity. XD **

**Loveeee you! Peace out! ^.^v**


End file.
